


Life of Lies

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Growing up Perian was always treated differently than his younger brother Legolas, he thought it was because he looked more like his Naneths side of the family. Until one evening their gathering was interrupted by unwanted guests, upon capture he learns a dark secret about his past and who he is really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently in the process of moving all my fics onto here, this batch is originally posted on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> This story is about my precious bby who I RP with off and on.
> 
> "* *" means they are speaking in Silvan. I'm going along with the book, so I'm going to say very mild spoilers if any because the movie is totally different :)

I stood in my room in front of the mirror, blade in hand slowly cutting away my stubble that grew in everyday. I heard a light knock at my door.

"*Proceed,*" I said.

The door opened and in strutted Legolas, he came up to the vanity and leaned on it while staring at me, "*How unfortunate.*"

"*I know,*" I sighed, "*Having to look at you everyday, it's wearing on my nerves, you're completely hideous.*"

"*You're just jealous that I got blessed with the good looks in the family,*" he replied cattily.

"*If that is the good looks I'll take the beard,*" I replied, "*Did I get everything?*"

I turned to face him, he studied my face, "*Yes I think you did brother, what is it like to shave?*"

Rolling my eyes I turned to the mirror again, making sure my hair was all in place, "*You have asked me that all your life, one of these days I'm going to let it grow into a beard.*"

Legolas made a face, "*Eww than you'll look like a Dwarf or one of those scruffy Men you see in town.*"

Laughing I placed my arm around his shoulders and look at our reflection in the mirror, the differences are like night and day. He is a splitting image of Ada but with Naneths eyes while I...

"*Are you sure you're not adopted?*" he asked.

I rubbed his hair, "*Lego I take after Naneths side of the family.*"

He made a face at me than fixed his hair, "*So what are you doing today Big Brother?*"

"*Scouting,*" I said as I walked to my bed, I grabbed my sword belt, "*Ada wants to have a feast in the forest tonight.*"

Clipping it on I slung my bow on my back, I raised my leg onto the bench and started putting my throwing knives in their sheaths.

"*Perian can I come along? Please?*" he begged, "*I'm never allowed to go out.*"

"*This is a job for the Captain of the Guard, not a Prince,*" I answered.

"*You are a Prince too,*" he huffed.

I shook my head, "*But you're the heir, you're the youngest Lego. You have duties.*"

He plopped himself on my bed and crossed his arms with a pout, "*You sound just like Ada...so are you going to ask Dúlin to scout with you?*"

I shot him a glare, "*I don't need any help.*"

"*You know she'll be more then willing,*" he smirked, "*You know she has her eye on you, the handsome, mysterious Captain of the Guard. She's grown fond you!*"

I shoved him off the bed, "*You know I will not pledge myself to a lowly Silvan Elf.*"

He looked at me wide eyed, "*You sound like Ada.*"

"*Yeh well,*" I bit my lip, "*Since I don't look like him I might as well sound like him...*"

Legolas got up off the floor and put his hand on my shoulder, "*Don't, you are fine just the way you are. The big ugly older Brother.*"

I jumped up and grabbed him pinning him under my arm, in one swift move I pulled his shirt over his head than I lightly kicked him onto my bed, with a yelp he rolled over and fell on the floor.

"*Very graceful,*" I sneered light heartily.

He stood up quickly clothes crooked and hair everywhere, "*Just for that I'm telling Dúlin that you invited her to sit with you at the feast tonight.*"

"*And how disappointed she'll be when she finds out you lied,*" I drawled , "*Just because I'm scouting for a location doesn't mean I'll be attending.*"

"*Oh I assure you, you will be there,*" said a sharp voice behind me.

I whirled around, "*Ada!*"

He raised his eyebrow, "*What makes you think I wouldn't want...both of my...sons there?*"

Legolas jumped over my bed and stood beside me, "*We don't get to choose whether or not we want to be present?*"

Ada sighed, "*Legolas you have studies, Perian you have a job, I suggest both of you get going. That way you both have time to get ready for the feast.*"

I sat at the table sipping wine, watching Legolas down his twelfth cup.

"*Don't drink too much, I don't want to have to carry you home again,*" I warned.

He laughed, "*I can handle my drink better then you can Brother.*"

I grinned at him over my cup, "*You know I can out drink everyone here easily.*"

"*I can dream can't I?*" he shrugged, "*Oh look your Van Wen approaches.*"

"*She's not my fair lady,*" I muttered, "*Good Evening Dúlin.*"

A fair young lady curtsied, her golden hair tied back in beautiful braids, "*Good Evening Prince Perian, I trust you are having a good time?*"

I sipped some more wine, "*Yes I suppose, you?*"

She gave me a flirty smiled, "*I am now, here let me refill your cup, no let me.*"

She grabbed my cup and brushed her fingers against my hand, I looked at her as she filled my cup and placed it in my hands, holding it longer than consider proper. I cleared my throat as I pulled away, placing the cup on the table. She picked up some grapes and offered me some, I shook my head.

"*No thank you I-what is that!*" I said as is stood up.

"*Where? I don't see anything,*" she replied as she kept looking at me.

I saw some movement in the trees, I got up and walked towards Ada, "*Ada, there's something over there.*"

He lazily looked over, "*Nothing you can't handle I'm sure-*"

"*Dwarves!*" somebody yelled.

He stood up and in a flash we were back home, he turned to me, "*That is the second time this evening, Perian go to the third gathering, make sure everyone is safe from them.*"

I nodded my head and ran to the Armoury where I put my weapons, as quick as possible I threw on my training gear, stealth is needed more than protection this time. I ran to the gate which quickly opened, with speed I ran passed the clearing we just came from, I suddenly stopped. There was something lying near the tree line, probably an animal that got stunned by Ada's spell, I'll check on that on my way back, whatever it was will be sleeping for a while.

In no time I reached the third gathering, I approached a guard on duty, "*Hail Asca, how are things here?*"

Asca bowed, "*Prince Perian, everything is going fine.*"

"*Our other gatherings we been attacked by Dwarves, be wary they still might linger here,*" I warned, "*I do not know why they-Dwarves!*"

I ran for the cover of trees as everyone flashed and disappeared, the Dwarves ran around yelling for each other, blinded in the darkness. Satisfied no one was hurt I turned around and started walking back.

"*Prince Perian,*" bowed Thoron, "*I seen you flee, I followed to make sure you were alright.*"

I bowed my head, "*I am fine Thoron, I was sent to make sure everything was okay. No one got hurt except what appears to be a small animal at the next clearing.*"

We walked in silence, the darkness and quiet of the woods was peaceful if the pressing dangers of other threats weren't present.

"*It's over there,*" I pointed, "*Would you get it for me?*"

Thoron nodded and walked over, he kicked the lump over than gasped, "*Prince Perian this is not a...usual animal you find here.*"

I frowned and walked over, the lump moved and groaned...and slowly sat up. I rushed over placing my foot on its chest pushing it back down, it struggled.

"What-" I stopped, my words caught in my throat. I stared into my own face, the Dwarf froze too, I was unable to move or speak. It was like I was staring into a mirror, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks...

"Who are you?" asked the Dwarf.

His voice...he sounds just like me, I pushed my foot down harder, "I ask the questions here Dwarf."

His eyes grew wide, I pushed off and turned around, "*Tie him up Thoron, take him to my Father.*"

"Wait! Who are you Elf?" yelled the Dwarf, "Answer me!"

I spun around out of reflex I threw a knife, it hit just beside his cheek, "I will not answer a lowly creature such as a Dwarf," I said coldly, "Take him away, gag him as well, we don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"*As you say Prince Perian,*" replied Thoron.

I walked away studying the trees, "*Go ahead, I'll look and see if there are any more hiding here.*"

"*As you wish,*" was the reply as he walked away with the prisoner.

The forest became quiet again as the footsteps died away, I stood there motionless, flashes of the Dwarfs face raced across my vision, sighing I rubbed my eyes than pause. Running a hand across my cheek I can feel my stubble already growing back...

"*No,*" I said out loud, "*It cannot be.*"

Shaking my head I race back home, my heart pounding, there must be another reason, some other reason. I burst into the entrance hall and beelined for the throne room, Dúlin was standing guard in her uniform.

"*Is Ada talking with the Dwarf?*" I asked her.

She shook her head, "*No they just took it to the dungeon.*"

Nodding my head I opened the door, I could feel her lingering gaze, quietly I shut the door, I walked down the aisle. Ada was sitting on his throne with his eyes closed deep in thought.

"*How did I know you would come to me?*" he drawled.

I stopped right before his throne and looked up, "*Why, why do I look like a-a Dwarf?*"

Sighing he opened his eyes, "*It would be wiser to say 'Why does he look like me?' have I not taught you better?*"

"*That is not what I'm here for, why we look the same?*" I asked heatedly, "*I know you know why, tell me!*"

He locked his icy stare on me, "*Your mother was easily overtaken with a Dwarf, he promised her riches and love. Word after word she took in, promise after promise, she was betroth to me. One day he ruined her! Left her alone with broken promises and broken words, out in the shadow of the mountain! That's where I found her cold, alone and broken, I swore that day that Durin the Deathless will pay for what he put her through!*" he roared, "*And what should happen five months later a baby was born, I knew this before hand, I knew what would happen if people found out. I married your mother like I said I would, I loved her before and loved her after, it didn't matter what happened. You came along almost wrecking everything but you didn't, your mother made me promise that I would protect you. I have kept my word.*"

He got up and glided down the stairs, he glared at me with his cold eyes, "*I watched you grow up, everyday you looked more like Him, I prayed that you would look like your mother. But no, my prayers weren't answered, I had to look at Him everyday and remember what He did! It wasn't enough to have you as a reminder but for you to be a splitting image of that filth.*"

"*Why didn't you tell me?*" I asked in a monotoned voice.

He gave me a little shrug, "*I did not think there will be a day where I had to. Besides why would I tell you? Have you grow up knowing you are part of a race that hoards gold, prizes greed, jewels and dwell in dark dirty places trying to become richer, to know you have a sickness in your blood, in your heritage?*"

He moved to touched my shoulder.

"*Don't touch me,*" I said as I backed away, "*This is why Legolas is your heir, not because he is the youngest. Because you couldn't have a Per Nogoth, a half Dwarf on the throne of Greenwood or as some call it now Mirkwood. Why did you keep me after Naneth died?*"

"*I raised you Perian, no matter who you really are,*" he replied coldly, "*I over came my hatred so I could raise you as well as I could bear. You are like a son to me.*"

"*Even though I am not, growing up its always been Legolas you favoured. I thought it was because he was the baby, because he looked more like you and Naneth. I thought if I watched and protected Lego you would love me more, notice me more.*" I looked right at him, "*I'm an abomination.*"

I stood there watching him half expecting him to deny my accusation, he turned away.

"*Believe what you wish,*" he replied curtly, "*But you are still half mine, with that half I demand that you give me respect. I am not one of your Guard lackeys you talk down to.*"

Just than the door burst open and Legolas came running in, "*Is it true Ada that we have a Dwarf in the dungeon? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.*"

I stared into Thranduils back, "*No, we are done, at your leave King Thranduil.*"

With a curt bow I spun around and stalked out, I heard hurried footsteps behind me.

"*Perian what's wrong?*" asked Legolas, "*I'm sorry I-*"

I stopped and turned to him, "*Stop, it's nothing you did...Little Brother, we had an argument, that's all.*"

He bit his lip worriedly, "*Usually that's me arguing with Ada...there's nothing I did that made you two argue?*"

"*No it's all me this time Lego,*" I said, "*What did you need to ask?*"

"*Is true that we have a Dwarf in the dungeon?*" he asked excitedly.

I forced a grin, "*Maybe, go ask...Ada, it could be just a rumour.*"

I patted his shoulder with another forced smile, I watched him walk back towards the throne than I spun around and took off. I walked back to my room in a haze, everything that Thranduil said still repeating itself in my head:

...mother was easily overtaken with a Dwarf...one day he ruined her...I prayed you would look like her...it wasn't enough to have you as a reminder...know to have a sickness in your blood...raise you as well as I could bear...

I opened the door to my room walked in and closed it, I leaned against the cool door, I felt my legs give away. My head pounded, it was too much to take in, I covered my face with my hands, the stubble was rough. I felt my eyes burn, my chest gave a sickening twist, my breathing turned ragged, curling against the door I closed my eyes wishing, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare.

I heard pounding, I groaned and stretched than winced, my muscles were stiff and achy from laying on the stone floor. Rubbing my face my eyes shot open at how much my beard grew from last night, the pounding continued.

"*Prince Perian?*" asked a voice.

Rubbing my eyes I stood up, some of my joints cracked, wincing again I opened my door a little, "*Yes?*"

"*Sorry to disturb you, if I had my way I would have let you sleep your hangover off,*" apologized Asca, "*But we need the Captain present for scouting, spiders have been reported.*"

"* 'm not hungover,*" I replied, "*Ask Lego, I only had one drink last night.*"

He grinned, "*Prince Legolas is still sleeping, are you ready?*"

I yawned, "*Give me a few minutes.*"

Closing my door I made my way to my closet throwing it open I grabbed fresh clothes and a hooded cloak, I paused in front of the mirror. Sighing I threw my hair into a messy half ponytail, splashed water on my face and pulled my hood up. Satisfied that shadow of the hood hid my stubble I walked out into the hall, Asca stood there with a drink in his hand.

"*Here, this should help.*" he said as he handed me the cup.

I took a huge mouthful, a tangy bitter taste invaded my mouth, I choked it down, "*I told you, I'm not hungover Asca, I just had a bad night.*"

He grinned at me, "*I know you Prince Perian, why else would you choose your hooded cloak? Drink up and we'll go.*"

I made a face and down the remaining drink, "*I just had a bad night. Lets go kill some spiders.*"

We walked down the hall.

"*I heard you had an argument with King Thranduil last night, is that what is upsetting you?*" he questioned.

"*Nothing stays secret for long here does it?*" I sighed, "*Yes however I wish not to talk about it, it's still so fresh in my memory.*"

He bowed his head, "*I did not mean to pry Prince Perian, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk.*"

"*I know Asca, I really appreciate it, you're the only one besides Lego I trust.*" I admitted as I put my arm around his shoulders.

Down the hall we met up with a few more of the Guard, I stood back as Asca got everyone organized, I felt eyes on me I looked up. Dúlin smiled shyly, quite different from the bold smiles she gave me last night, I nodded at her and turned away.

"*Lets go everybody,*" I commanded, "*We best get out there before the spiders get out of hand again. We don't need any casualties, stay in groups of four, when your area is spider free come back here and wait. We have an hour grace period from when the first group arrives, after the hour is up look for the groups that haven't returned. Asca, Thoron you are with me.*"

Everyone branched off heading off to their areas, I took off running and didn't stop until we were at the clearing where the third feast was held. The whole area was clear no sign of spiders or webs.

"*There's tracks here,*" said Thoron as he crouched down, "*They run all over the place, too small to be Elves.*"

I frowned, "*Must be more filthy Dwarves, lets find them.*"

We walked carefully into the brush, the footsteps tracked everywhere than they suddenly stopped.

"*They most have been picked off by the spiders,*" Asca said quietly, "*Theres no hope in finding those creatures alive.*"

"*Wait, do you hear that?*" Thoron said suddenly.

We paused, something up ahead was breathing...snoring...

"*No hope?*" I raised my eyebrow, "*Last I remember spiders don't snore we found them.*"

Quietly I creeped forward, I looked around the tree and spotted a group of bodies all laid out on the forest floor, covered with webs, bits of spider legs littered everywhere. That explains the lack of pests here, I motioned for Asca and Thoron to circle them from the other side. I approached them, the fattest one stirred and sat up.

"Who's there? Hello?" he called.

Quickly I jumped forward and knocked him down tying his hands behind his back.

"Wh-wha, everyone wake up!" he cried out before I gagged him.

Asca jumped in and tied up two more before they were fully aware, Thoron had his foot on one keeping it pined down. I was tying up one with a weird hat when I heard something behind me I turned, a blonde one was hitting me.

"Let him go." he yelled, "Let him go you Tree Shagger!"

He caught me off guard with a swift punch to the gut, I took a few steps back and I felt my hood fall off. Furious I kicked him hard sending him flying back into a white haired one.

"Thorin!" someone yelled.

Curious I turned around, it was a dark haired Dwarf must be a young one for he had no beard.

"Thorin what are you doing? What happened to you?" he asked, "What did they do to you?"

Everyone paused and was looking at me, I glared at him, "Do not mistaken me for one of your kind Nogoth."

He stepped forward, "Don't kid around, what are you doing helping these Elves?"

I stalked towards him, "Are you blind you filthy Dwarf? I am an Elf!"

Just at that moment Elves swarmed in from all sides, I ducked down and pulled my hood up, I glared at the young one. With speed I tied him up and pushed him in line with the others.

"*Take them to...my Father,*" I said after a pause.

Nodding they roughly pushed the Dwarves, the dark haired one looked back at me, confusion written across his face. I turned to Asca and Thoron, "*Please don't repeat what you heard or tell anyone about...*"

They both bowed to me, "*You have our word Prince Perian.*"

I followed behind them quite aware that something was following us, I looked back but saw nothing except a strange shadow. Glancing up half expecting to see the looming shape of a spider but nothing was there, it made me on edge, my hand hovered over one of my daggers just in case. We reached the gates with no problems, the Dwarves kept quiet but they all kept looking back at me, they made me feel very uncomfortable. I stood by the door making sure everyone was in, that's when I saw the shadow again it stopped when it noticed me watching it, I turned my head away and it hurried past me, grinning to myself I walked in behind it. Whether the shadow was for good or ill it won't last long walking through the maze of halls unless it had a good sense of direction.

"*Prince Perain!*" called someone.

For the love of stars...anyone but her, "*Dúlin,*" I said.

"*How did you capture so many Dwarves?*" she asked with awe in her voice, "*The others have been saying they came upon you they were all laying down already and you were tying them up.*"

I shrugged, "*It wasn't that hard, would you please excuse me Dúlin I'll talk to you later alright? I need to head to the throne room.*"

"*Oh yes, sorry Prince Perian, let me walk you there. Are you feeling alright?*" she asked falling into step with me.

"*I am fine, thank you for asking, how are you this morning?*" I sighed.

At this she perked up, "*I am doing just great Prince Perain, the feast last night was amazing however the Dwarf problem-*"

I looked at her sharply, "*A few Dwarves doesn't make it a problem nor do I see them as a problem.*"

She looked wide eyed at me, "*Oh I didn't I-*"

Brushing pass her I walked down the hall, I turned a corner and stopped, I don't know where that flare of anger came from. I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face, yet I knew exactly where that anger came from, I feel more out of place than ever. Giving my head a shake I entered the throne room, Thranduil turned to me, "Take them to the dungeon Prince Perain."

"Prince!" yelled the one with a funny hat, "He's no prince!"

"I would hold your tongue before you lose it," hissed Thoron, "This is the son of King Thranduil, learn to respect your-"

"Leave it," I interrupted, "Lets go."

"But Prince Perain they-"

"Did you not hear him?" Thranduil said coldly.

Thoron quickly bowed his head and grabbed a few Dwarves, pushing them down the hall, I grabbed the one with the funny hat, the dark haired one and the blonde one, Asca and the other guards grabbed the rest. When we entered the hall we all went different directions.

The blonde one spoke up, "Who are you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I replied.

"You look like Thorin but you're not." muttered the dark haired one, "You have a beard but you're an Elf."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, if anyone had to know, "I am not a full Elf."

"Well we got that much laddie," said the one with a funny hat, "You look very much like that of the line of-ouch what that for Fíli?"

The blonde one stepped on his foot, "We don't know if this is a play for information, so keep quiet."

We came up to the first cell I gently pushed Fíli the blonde one in, cut his bonds and locked the door, we continued down the hall.

"Wait what are you doing?" yelled Fíli.

I paused, "Putting all of you in cells, King Thranduil has it so all the cells are in separate places throughout."

We continued our way, until we came up to another cell, the dark haired one stopped in the door way and turned to face me, "If Thranduil is your father why don't you call him so?"

I gently spun his around and cut his bonds, "Because he is not nor will he ever be."

Upon closing and locking the gate he leaned against the bars, "Why?"

I looked down at him with a sad look, "He never was."

With that I walked down the hall with the last Dwarf who was busy looking around, we reached the last cell on this floor. I opened the door and he strolled in and waited for me to cut his bonds, "So do we get to eat?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yes, we don't starve our prisoners although King Thranduil would like to."

After locking the door I headed down towards one of the farthest cells, tucked away in the heart of the dungeon. I passed a few guards coming back from duty, they bowed to me and kept walking. As I got closer I saw that Thranduil had a guard posted right beside the cell.

"*You are relieved of duty for a short break,*" I ordered, "*I'll keep post until you return.*"

"*Oh P-Prince Perian, y-yes of course. I-Iwas told to keep an eye o-on this one until all the others are placed,*"he stuttered, "*Wh-when that is done I-I don't have to stand guard here.*"

I waved him off, "*You are relieved go they are setting up another scouting group, go make yourself usefull.*"

He quickly bowed and took off down the hall, when he was out of ear shot I walked up to the cell door. The Dwarf stood up and walked towards me.

"Who are you?" he repeated his question.

I pulled down my hood, "I was wondering perhaps you could tell me."

His eyes widened, "In all my years I have never seen an Elf with facial hair, who are you?"

"Who was your predecessor Thorin," I asked.

"You know my name, than you should know your answer to your question." he replied.

I shook my head, "One of your company mistaken me for you, we both know why."

He slowly paced, "Durin the Deathless was the first King of my line."

I felt the ground fall from under me, I hoped that Ada was wrong, that he just hated that I took after Naneths side of the family rather than his; this was too much. I fell to my knees, "No..."

"That he was Tree Shagger! Growing up here you should know that," he sneered, "After all your Father has had contact with him in the past."

"He is not my Father," I replied looking up, "Durin the Deathless was my Father."

Thorin blanched, "You lie! No one of my line would ever soil themselves with Elf filth."

"He did," I said with a hollowed voice, "He promised my Mother many things and in the end he took the one thing she had to offer, five months later I came along. Thranduil hated me."

With that I stood up and ran back to my room, I locked the door behind me. Either way I looked at it I wasn't welcomed anywhere, I didn't truly belong to anyone. My eyes began to burn, loneliness ripped through me. I own it to them, I have to find a way to get my...kinsman out of here.

(Three Weeks Later)

I griped my door handle, listening to the silent hallway. I been avoiding everybody, many times Lego came and tried to get me to come out until Thranduil ordered him to stay away. Assured no one was there I opened the door making sure my hood was in place, I let my beard grow out, it still felt weird. I quietly ran down to the dungeon, through my talks with Thorin I gained his trust, I learned about his quest to reclaim Erebor, promising him that I would find a way to get them all out he said that I was welcomed to come along with them. I declined but, he was persistent saying that he must make amends for what happened to my Mother. As I got closer to his cell I heard hushed voices, I walked around the corner and the voices stopped.

"I know you are there Shadow One, I have seen you scamper through the halls, there's no need to hide from me," I said.

"Who are you talking to Naelin?" Thorin asked.

I smiled at him, "You know who. Naelin? Why are you still calling me that?"

He lightly chuckled, "I can't let one of my kin have an Elvish name now can I?"

I nodded, "I suppose so, well since your visitor is here he might as well stay and hear this too for I need your help. Tomorrow Thranduil is having a feast, everyone will be attending also there are several empty barrels that need to be sent off. I've counted thirteen barrels, I tried to find another but I couldn't so I hope you can swim."

"Barrels." Thorin stated.

I nodded, "I need the Shadow One to take the keys off the peg in the barrel room, don't worry they'll be too drunk to notice anything. I let it slip that there are extra wine bottles of Thranduil's personal collection laying around, since everyone else will be busy tomorrow they have it all to themselves. Do you know where everyone is kept?"

Thorin glanced at me, "Yes he does."

"Good the two of us will work faster than, I need you to cover all the cells near the barrel room that's about six I'll take care of the rest," I looked at Thorin, "After you leave I'll watch over you until you reach the main river."

"Wait what about you?" asked a small voice.

"As soon as your far enough away I'm leaving, perhaps I'll meet you again in Lake Town." I replied.

"You know Naelin the offer still stands, I would want nothing more than to reclaim The Mountain with my Brother," he said gently.

I felt a pang in my chest, I've known him for only days and he felt more like family than anyone here did, I shook my head, "I have to go, tell the others to be ready."

I quietly went back up to my room, I looked through my closet for my travel pack; finding it I threw it on my bed and knelt to looked for my traveling clothes. Just than I heard my door open.

"*Brother?*" asked a voice, "*Why are you avoiding me?*"

I stood up but kept my back to him, "*I'm not avoiding you Lego, I-*"

"*Yes you are!*" he exclaimed in a tear filled voice, "*You don't leave your door unlocked anymore and Ada ordered me not to bother you because you are sick, he's never done that before. I'm your nurse when your sick like your mine when I'm sick. What did I do wrong Perian?*"

"*You've done nothing wrong its me Lego, I-*"

I heard running than I felt arms around me, "*Why don't you look at me?*"

I slowly turned around, he gasped and backed away.

"*Why did you let it grow? Ada always wanted you to shave it off, you look like-like a...*" his eyes grew wider, "*No you can't be!*"

I looked away, "*Did Ada tell you anything about me?*"

"*N-n-no why Brother?*" he asked in a small voice.

"*I am a half Elf, half Dwarf,*" I replied while looking at the floor.

"*No! That can't be!*" he yelled, "*You are not! You are my Brother Perian not some Dwarf! No, you have to be lying!*"

"*Do you know what Perian means?*" I asked quietly.

"*No, I thought that was just your name,*" Lego said.

"*It means Halfling, that's what I am a Halfling Lego. Thranduil told me the truth of who I am,*" I looked up.

He looked scared, "*Than you're not my brother.*"

I walked slowly towards him, "*I am your brother, your half brother, we share the same Mother.*"

Lego stood here shaking his head and not saying anything, I felt dread pool in my stomach, it would have been better if I just left without having to have this conversation. With a sigh I turned and walked to my bed, I started packing my travel pack.

"*A-are you going to be there at the feast tomorrow?*" he timidly asked.

"*No, I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't belong here Lego, I was lied to.*" I muttered.

"*Take me with you!*" he cried, "*Don't leave me by myself! Please Perian.*"

It broke my heart, "*Lego...*"

He ran into my arms, crying into my chest, "*Please don't leave me, don't I mean anything to you anymore?*"

I rubbed his back, "*You mean the world to me Lego, my Little Brother. If I could I would take you with me, you belong here.*"

"*Y-you belong here too Perian, with me,*" he sobbed, "*Don't leave me, I don't want to lose you.*"

"*You will never lose me Lego, I will always be here,*" I whispered in his ear, "*As long as you remember me I will be with you, always. I may be leaving but if you should need me I'll find my way back to you.*"

He rubbed his face against my shoulder, "*I still don't want you to leave me Perian, please stay.*"

I hugged him tighter, "*I can't Lego, things between Thranduil and I will never be the same, it's better for you that I leave. I'd rather leave you with good memories than with bad ones.*"

"*But this is a bad one brother,*" he muttered.

I gently kissed his forehead, "*It'll get better, it always has. Go to bed now, don't look for me tomorrow, I love you.*"

He looked me in the eyes, "*I will always love you Perian no matter where you go or who you are.*"

With sadness I watched him leave without a backwards glance, if he did look back I doubt I'll be able to leave tomorrow.

"*Enjoy the wine my friends, I won't say anything,*" I winked as I rolled a full barrel away, "*Just don't drink too much.*"

I walked down the hall and passed the barrel to a servant, I quickly grabbed the keys off the peg and slipped two keys off before putting it back.

"Are you there Shadow One?" I whispered.

"My name is Bilbo, Naelin," said a small voice.

I smiled, "Okay Bilbo, here is the key, I have the other one. Everyone else is upstairs, it won't take long for these ones to pass out, they can't handle alcohol very well. Wait until they do than go and free the ones here, I'll start on the ones farther away. Good luck."

Running off I reached the farthest cell in no time, I peered in Fíli gave me a dirty look.

"You ready?" I asked him.

His eyes grew wide, "You're the one Bilbo mentioned."

I nodded as I unlocked the door, I motioned for him to follow, one by one I gathered the Dwarves, Thorin was the last one.

"There you are Naelin, I was wondering what was keeping you," he said as he came out.

I motioned with my head, "That one thought we were going the wrong way, I don't know how long I argue with him."

Thorin raised his eyebrow, "Dwalin, please Naelin is on our side."

"He's the one who captured us!" Dwalin thundered, "I don't trust any Elves and he was called by another name!"

"He is with us," Thorin pressed.

"I am a half Elf, half Dwarf my Father is Durin the Deathless. Please we have to go, there's no time for more explanations, please we don't have much time," I pleaded.

With another glare Dwalin stood back, I led them to the barrel room where Bilbo and the others waited.

"Everyone here?" I asked as I counted, "Fourteen right?"

"Yes," replied Bilbo, "I got the barrels ready."

"Barrels? What barrels?" thundered Dwalin again.

"There's no time," I hissed, "Everyone please get in a barrel, stuff it with whatever you can. You are going to have a rough ride."

Moments later all the Dwarves were stuffed in barrels with the lids closed. I looked at Bilbo, "Ready?"

He nodded, I pulled the lever and the floor opened up the barrels rolled out, Bilbo jumped in and I followed. The cold water was a shock, I pulled Bilbo along with me so he wouldn't drown. I threw him onto a barrel as I held onto another, the river rushed down hill. We reached the open water gate and flowed out to the other side with no trouble. In no time we neared where the raft Elves picked up the barrels.

"This is where I say good bye for now," I called over the sound of the water.

"What? Wait you're not coming with us?" he yelled back.

I shook my head, "No, I'll see you again don't worry. Send my regards to everyone else, okay?"

With that I let go of the barrel and swam to shore, I stood up and leaned against a tree, out of breath and cold. I watched the barrels flow out of sight.

"Good luck my brothers," I said into the wind, "Be safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
